Angel Beats! Darkness Reigns
by Sakura Suzuhara
Summary: One Shot. One Demon Slayer. One Angel. And Many Lives! R,R& R
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Beats! Operation: Demon Slayer**

**Chapter One**

It was another ordinary day at in the afterlife battlefront. Masushita was in the mountains training the day away, Yuri was giving orders to the afterlife battlefront, Shiina was busy balancing things on her fingertips, Girls Dead Monster was practicing new song, Otonoshi and Hinata was busy practicing shooting guns. But little do they know, a demon was watching them and that demon was in the way of killing the afterlife battlefront.

Later that day, Hinata and Otonoshi and the rest of the afterlife members all gathered into the AAHQ for a meeting of Operation Parachute.

"We _really_ need to go to the weapons safe. Apparently some of our team members decided to throw some at some birds. From that point on, no one is allowed to throw weapons or anything else at birds or other flying objects." Yuri said.

"Why would our members throw weapons at brainless pigeons?" Hinata asked questioningly.

"Does it matter? It doesn't really matter why or where, but if I could answer your question, I would say that it would be totally pointless to say." Yuri said angrily.

"Anyway, let's get back to the subject of Operation Parachute!" Otonoshi said hesitantly.

"Right, anyway, we're making a quick stop to the safe today and get more guns and other weapons. By the way, I heard that there was an experts swords master in the school today." Yuri said.

All the SSS members looked at Yuri questioningly.

"Why tell us?" Otonoshi said.

" Because, it's crucial that I tell you everything I hear! Maybe the swordsman was sent here by Angel and he/she is out to get us? Or what if he's another angel sent by God?" Yuri yelled.

"Hey, I thought angel was on our side now." Otonoshi whispered to Hinata.

"Just go with it." Hinata replied.

"What if he/she is a new NPC?" Takematsu suggested.

"I don't think that's the case." Yuri said.

Just when Yuri was going to say something else, the bell rang.

"Oh well. We have to get to class and keep an eye on Angel! We'll talk after 2nd period!" Otonoshi said quickly.

He nodded his head a little at Hinata. Quickly Hinata caught on.

" Yeah! We'll keep an eye out for that murderous he/she swordsman. See you later Yuripee! " Hinata said. Hinata and Otonoshi quickly pushed the rest of the SSS members out of the AAHQ.

During 2nd period when the late bell rang, the teacher came in with a new student.

"Class this is Rin Mitsushiba. She'll be joining our class from today." The teacher said.

"Good Morning. My name is Rin. I'll be looking forward to learn more about you." Rin said as she bowed slightly.

"Good Morning Rin!" The Class whispered.

"So, Rin, do you have any special talents?" The teacher asked.

Rin thought for a moment and then said, "I can play any instrument that you have."

"Okay. Anything interesting?"

" I can kill teachers with one blow to the head." Rin said.

When Rin said that, the whole entire class silences and gasps.

"Uhhh... What an interesting talent." Said the teacher.

"Hinata, watch closely to her actions." Otonoshi whispers.

Hinata nodded his head.

"A-Alright Rin, you can sit next to Hinata." The teacher points to Hinata, Rin starts walking to her desk while Hinata says to Otonoshi," Why do I always get stuck with the new students?"

"C'mon, its not that bad is it? At least she's a girl right?" Otonoshi whispers back.

When Rin reached her seat, Hinata asks, " Hi! My name is Hinata Hideki. And are you an NPC or Are you a human soul?"

"Hm? A Human soul? What's an NPC?" She asked emotionless.

Hinata and Otonoshi stared at her like she was an alien from outer space.

"Hold on a minute, okay?" Otonoshi asks.

Rin nodded her head, and they started a conversation to report to Yuri.

"She is emotionless and she sounds like a robot!" Hinata whispers to Otonoshi.

"Hey we don't know if she's the swords master. Maybe she's just an NPC." Otonoshi replied.

"She kills teachers with one blow to the head! She might kill me!" Hinata said a little louder.

"Hey, you said might. Maybe she's actually very nice." Otonoshi says softly.

"Fine. But if she cuts my head off, I'm going to blame it on you, man!" Hinata shouted a little.

Hinata turns back to Rin and says, " An NPC is a non-player character. If your in this world, there's only to possibilities. One, you're an NPC or your dead."

"That's not possible. I can't die in this world. And neither can you." Rin said.

"Right! So are you allies with Angel or are you going to be allies with the Afterlife battlefront?" Hinata asked.

"Dude, I thought Yuri was the one who does the recruiting?" Otonoshi whispers.

Silence...

"OH MAN, I TOTALLY FORGOT! YURI'S GOING TO HAVE MY BUTT HANGING ON HER WALL IF SHE FINDS OUT! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Hinata practically screamed in front of the whole class.

"Sucks to be you then." Otonoshi said.

Hinata turned back to Rin said," Come to the Principal's office this afternoon."

" Okay." Rin said

Hinata nodded his head and said," Good, Yuri won't kill me for this."

"You still have to tell her that you tried to recruit someone." Otonoshi said.

"C'mon, where is your confidence? At least she won't kill me now will she?" Hinata said begging.

"Fine." Otonoshi said.

"Quit goofing of and get back to work!" The teacher said to them.

* * *

During the lunch period, Hinata, Rin, and Otonoshi met up with the other Afterlife members on the schools rooftop.

"So you tried to recruit this girl..." Takamatsu said.

"Rin." Hinata said.

"Right Rin, when it was clearly Yuri's job." Takamatsu finished.

"Yeah, so I need all of you never heard me say that." Hinata said.

"Then why did you tell us in the first place?" Fujimaki said.

Silence...

"I'M AN IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT? NOW THE MORON NODA'S GOING TO REPORT THIS TO YURIPEE! THIS IS GOING TO BE EVEN WORSE THEN TRYING TO RECRUIT SOMEONE! SHE'S GOING TO KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS FROM HER! DAMMIT!" Hinata shouted.

"Hey keep it down will ya? Yuri might be listening." Ooyama said.

Hinata looked at him and then said," I'M AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT! YOU'RE RIGHT! YURI MIGHT BE LISTENING! THAT MEANS SHE MUST KNOW THAT I TRIED TO RECRUIT RIN!"

"Is always this complicated for you?" Rin asked.

"Yes, you see, Yuri is our leader and if she finds out that we done one of her jobs, she might kill people. Or even hurt them." Takamatsu said.

"Oh." Rin said.

" Hey, does anyone notice that she sounds like Angel a little?" Fujimaki asked.

"You're right, but we and Otonoshi already figured that out." Hinata said.

"Okay, enough with that subject. Let's change to a different subject. Or else I'm going to slice someone's head off." Noda said.

"Yeah." Ooyama said.

" So, Rin what can you do?" Takamatsu asked.

"What do you mean?" Rin said.

"Like what special abilities do you have?" Otonoshi said.

"I thought I already told you." Rin said.

"No, you told us. But you didn't tell them." Hinata said.

"Oh. Okay."

"So what can you do?"

" I can kill people with one blow to the head." Rin said.

"Uhh... Nice ability Rin." Takamatsu said.

"Really. it's not any worse then Angel's abilities?" Rin asked.

" Not really. I mean, Angel's abilities are more deadly than yours. Sure you can kill person at a time, but Angel could kill about a 100 men. That's really what Angel can do. She has these weird abilities or powers, to fight the battlefront. Not to mention she's the student body president. She's a normal human soul like us but Angel follows the rules." Hinata said.

"Hey, so how well can you fight?" Noda said.

"I don't know." Rin said.

" Do you want to know?" Noda asked.

" I don't know." Rin replied.

" Alright, I'll take that as a yes." Noda said. Noda pointed his weapon at her and said," Stand up. If you don't have a weapon, even better."

Rin stood up and Noda started to run to her.

"Noda, I don't think that's a good idea." Ooyama said.

"Noda! What if she can't fight for real?" Hinata said.

"Like he'd listen to you, he's a moron." Fujimaki said.

"This looks really bad." Takamatsu said.

"Prepare to die!"

Noda ran to her with his ax and it almost pierced her heart and then...

"Guard Skill: Handsonic."

A sword intercepted with Noda's big ax and pushed it backward.

" You mean she can use Handsonic?" Noda said.

All the battlefront members couldn't say anything for they were silenced.

" It's against school rules to threaten a normal student." A voice said.

All the members all looked in the direction of the voice and saw that who was standing before them was Angel.

"It's Angel." Hinata said.

" Move. These guys said that she was something special, I want to see for myself." Noda said angrily.

"You can't fight anyone up here." Angel said.

" And why not?"

"There are normal students in this building, if you fight here and now, you might topple the roof on their heads. Isn't that against your battlefront rules?" Angel pointed out.

"Noda you better stop now." Hinata said.

"So what it's not like I wasn't doing that for a good reason." Noda said.

He pointed at Angel and Rin and said," We'll finish our fight later and you'll be sorry." Noda said.

After Noda said that, all the battlefront members jumped off the roof.

"Thank you Miss Student Body President." Rin said thankfully.

Angel didn't say another word until she was almost at the roof's door.

"You're welcome." Kanade said in a slight whisper only to let her words be carried out by the small and gentle wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Beats! Operation: Temptations**

**Chapter Two**

Yuri called all the members of SSS to go to the principal's office.

" What do you want Yuri?" Hinata said.

Yuri turned to Hinata, " What were you doing trying to do my job?"

Hinata turned red and hesitated before saying," Uhhh... Well..."

"Never mind you idiot!" Yuri yelled and she kicked Hinata right in the face.

"Well, you said she wouldn't kill you, but she did hurt you." Otonashi said.

"Oww... Nice kick Yuri." Hinata said.

Yuri ignored him and asked the rest of the battlefront," So where is this new girl that you wanted to bring into the principal's room?"

All the battlefront members looked at Hinata and Otonashi.

"We don't know, we told her to show up after school." Otonashi said.

Yuri turned away from Otonashi and looked out the window.

"Hinata, Noda had an encounter with Angel during lunch period right?" Yuri asked.

"Right." Hinata replied.

"Did she say anything strange when Noda told her to fight him?"

"No.. Well, now that you mention it, it looked like she didn't have any desire to fight." Hinata recalled.

"No desire to fight huh?" Yuri murmured to herself.

"Yuri?" Otonashi said.

"Alright, I got your next operation. Somebody close the curtains." Yuri ordered.

Ooyama got up and closed the curtains.

"Okay, your next operation won't include Angel but Rin." Yuri said.

"What?" Takematsu asked.

"The next operation will be Operation: Temptation." Yuri said.

"What's that?" Otonashi asked.

"What, don't you get the operation by just listening to its name?" Yuri asked.

"Uhhh... No." Otonashi replied.

"She means that the operation will be to tempt Rin into fighting the battlefront. To really see what she can do or if she really is a threat to the battlefront." Takeyama said." Oh. Wait, why do we need to do that?" Otonashi asked.

"Because, if this new girl is a threat to the afterlife battlefront, she might decide to join Angel instead of us, that will be the real problem." Yuri replied to Otonashi.

"Okay, so what do you expect to do?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Noda tried to attack her and it just backfired. She didn't even move when Noda was like really close to her face." Ooyama said.

Yuri was surprised by this act and she asked," What do you mean? Did she even try to defend herself?"

"No, she just stood there and Angel had to save her butt." Noda said.

_That's just to irregular. If she's a normal human soul like us, she should be scared to be killed. Especially if Noda was going to run an ax through her, she would've been scared even if it was just a bit. _ Yuri thought.

"Yuripee?" Fujimaki said.

"Hmm.. This could be a problem, we can't attack someone who isn't ready to fight." Yuri said.

"So what should we do?" Takamatsu asked.

"Only thing we can do, we have to keep Angel away from Rin. We have to separate the both of them. We have to get Rin alone and Angel away from her also to stop her from protecting her." Yuri said.

"Now what? I want to fight that girl, just because she blew off our fight earlier, doesn't mean that she can outrun me again." Noda said angrily.

"If Angel keeps getting in the way, you can't fight her what so ever." Yuri said.

"Why don't we do operation Tornado the same time we do operation Temptation?" Otonashi said.

All of SSS just stared at Otonashi and then Yuri finally broke the silence by saying," You're right, we could do that, the Operation Tornado would be for distracting Angel and Operation Temptation is for getting Rin alone by herself! Otonashi, you're a genius!"

" We'll call this operation Double Temptations. The Operation starts at 18:00, Operation, Start!" Yuri said.

During Operation Tornado, Gldemo was playing Shine Days and as they were playing, Angel tried to stop them just as planned.

"Alright, it's only a matter of time that Gldemo done playing their song. About 3-5 minutes tops." Yuri said.

"I can't wait to kill that girl a thousand times." Noda said excitingly.

"No, we have to use a little offence first. We can't do something big or it might attract Angel up here. Believe it or not, we're on the roof of the school." Yuri said.

"Darn, when do I get to fight her then?" Noda said angrily.

"Soon, but not now." Yuri replied.

After a few seconds, Hinata and Otonashi was pulling Rin along to Yuri.

"Finally, what's the point of doing Operation Temptations if you're going to take so long to bring just one person?" Yuri complained.

"Sorry, but we couldn't find her until now." Hinata said.

Yuri walked over to Rin and said," My name is Yuri. You're Rin right?"

Rin nodded and asked," What do you want with me?"

"Oh, nothing. We just want to see how well you fight." Yuri said.

"Why do you want to no that?" Rin said.

"We want to know if you're a big threat to the battlefront, so we're going to use offence to do that." Yuri said.

"Let me go." Rin said.

"Sure. After you fight someone." Yuri said.

"Is that all?" Rin asked.

"Yup. After the fight, we'll let you go." Yuri said.

"Fine, let me go." Rin said.

Hinata and Otonashi released Rin and she walked over to Yuri.

"Who am I supposed to fight?" Rin asked.

"You're going to be fighting Hinata." Yuri replied.

"Wait, What?" Hinata asked Yuri.

"Didn't you hear me? You're fighting Rin." Yuri replied.

"What no one told me that!" Hinata yelled at Yuri.

"Yeah, yeah. So sorry. Now get your butt over there and fight her!" Yuri shouted back.

"Hinata, you might as well do as she says or you'll be sorry." Otonashi said.

Hinata walked over to Rin and said," Alright give me your best shot."

"Be more enthusiastic!" Yuri ordered.

"But, I'm not even excited to battle her." Hinata said.

Rin walked over to Hinata and asked," You're not wanting to fight me?'

"Huh, no, not like that guy over there." Hinata said while pointing to Noda.

Rin looked where Noda was and he was there looking angrily at Hinata.

"I see." Rin said.

"Hurry up, the both of you!" Yuri yelled impatiently.

"Alright, get ready." Hinata said.

Rin said nothing but she stared at the sky. The moon was coming out of the sky.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

The members of SSS didn't realize this but Rin's eye color started to turn red.

"What is she doing just standing there?" Yuri asked.

"Hinata! I have a really bad feeling about this. You'd better back up!" Otonashi called out to Hinata.

Rin turned back to Hinata and said," Hinata. If you were to die, would you come back to life?"

"Yeah. Why?" Hinata asked nervously.

Suddenly, Rin disappeared from the battlefronts sights.

"What happened? Hinata where did she go?" Yuri asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Hinata!" Otonashi said cautiously.

"Yeah Otonashi? What's up?" Hinata asked.

"What's up is right. Look up!" Otonashi said.

"What?" Hinata looked up at the sky and a thousand dark figures were in the sky. And all of them, were staring at him with dark red eyes.

All the battlefront members were looking up and they all had the same frightened look on their face.

"What is going on?" Yuri asked.

"Hinata, you said that you didn't care if you died right?" A voice said behind him.

Hinata turned around and saw that there was no one behind him.

"Hinata! Be careful!" Yuri said.

"All demons in my command! Prepare yourselves."

"I don't care if I die. But what's important to me is how you're doing that! How are you making all the creatures come out of no where and why there are so many of them?" Hinata asked.

"There's no reason why I called upon my demons, but I just thought that all this would end faster if I just let them do all the dirty work." Rin said.

"Wait, those are your demons?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yup, all 100,000 of them. Demons! Hear my command! Kill the one with the blue hair! And end this meaningless battle!" Rin said.

Before Hinata passed out, he saw Rin's eyes. They were Dark Blood Red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Beats! Operation: The Gate of Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Yuri was in the principal's office thinking about the other night.

_Hinata got really hurt yesterday. And because of his injuries, we realize that Rin could be a real threat to the battlefront. So we have to do all it takes to recruit Rin into the battlefront._Yuri thought._  
_

In the infirmary, Hinata laid still on the bed and his breathing was really slow.

"Hinata's going to be okay right?" Otonashi asked.

"He's going to be okay. So don't worry." Ooyama said.

Inside his mind, Hinata was trapped inside a portal of darkness, surrounded by millions of shadows and dark red eyes.

"Stop! Don't come near me! Go away!" Hinata yelled inside his mind.

But it seemed like the entire place, put up a barrier between his voice and the darkness, even if anyone were in here, they wouldn't here them at all.

All the shadows seemed to engulf him inside there own dark world, suddenly, a pair of red eyes surrounded stared directly at him like they were beckoning him to join the world of darkness, forever to live in sorrow and pain.

Hinata screamed and while he slowly opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by the faces of his friends.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Otonashi asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just that I had a terrible nightmare." Hinata replied.

"What was the nightmare?" Ooyama asked.

"I don't want to relive that moment. So, no thanks." Hinata said nervously.

"Well, Otonashi's plan worked, both operations worked at the same time. Operation Tornado worked, we got a bunch of meal tickets, Operation Temptation worked," Ooyama stopped and looked at Hinata then continued on," Well partially, Hinata still got pretty hurt from that temptation."

"Partially? I got killed by a bunch of shadows and you call that partially hurt!?" Hinata screamed.

"Okay, let's stop this okay? Yuri wants us to try to recruit Rin to the battlefront." Otonashi said.

"Now she gives us a mission to recruit Rin. Aren't I hurt enough, Otonashi?" Hinata asked.

"This is a direct order from Yuri, we can't turn it down, no matter how hurt we might get." Otonashi replied.

"Fine, if this is a direct order from Yuri, then I won't turn it down, but I won't be the one to get killed." Hinata agreed.

"Alright then let's get started!" Otonashi shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted with him.

* * *

When second period bell rang, Hinata and Otonashi took their seats beside Rin and looked cautiously at her.

"Uh... Good Morning, Rin." Hinata said.

"Good Morning." Rin said.

"So a few days ago, you killed Hinata with those shadows and everything, what were they?" Otonashi asked.

"Demons from the underworld." Rin asked.

"Demons?"

"Yes, many demons of the underworld are following in my order and are dedicated to helping me accomplish my goal."

"What kind of goal?" Hinata asked.

"I can't tell you no matter how much I want to." Rin replied.

"I'm so sorry."Hinata said.

"Alright then tell us why you need to complete this goal of yours." Otonashi said.

"It's the purpose for my being in this world." Rin said.

"I see. So you can never find love in this world?" Hinata asked.

"It's possible, but I probably won't, I am required to tell the truth in this world."

Rin looked down at her feet and looked like she was to pained to say anything else.

Suddenly, Hinata had an idea of what Rin's goal was and asked, "Is your goal, protecting the battlefront from an enemy?"

Rin didn't look up at Hinata and but she nodded.

Otonashi looked at Hinata and asked,"How did you know that?"

"I guessed." Hinata replied.

"My goal is to keep you away from someone and to keep it from destroying you." Rin said.

"Something's out to destroy the afterlife battlefront?" Hinata asked.

Rin looked at Hinata with a emotion that Hinata couldn't understand and nodded.

"Great, now we have an enemy we don't even know about, and we have an ally mistaken for an enemy." Hinata said.

"Now what?"Otonashi asked.

"We should take Rin to the Battlefront and have her explain this to Yuri." Hinata replied.

"Don't forget that she almost killed you and that the team saw the whole thing happen." Otonashi said.

"My powers don't activate unless I am in the moonlight."

"The moonlight huh?" Hinata said and looked up at the sky.

"Hinata?" Otonashi asked.

"Hmm?"Hinata replied.

"Let's go, I think you lost it." Otonashi said while pushing Hinata to the door.

Hinata snapped out of it and grabbed Otonashi's collar and yelled,"I didn't lose my head! We all didn't! But what about you? You're trying to get us all to pass on!"

"So why are you still here?" Rin asked.

Hinata and Otonashi looked at Rin and then Hinata said,"We thought that if we all pass on, we wouldn't have a chance to see each other again."

Otonashi nodded and said,"We thought, that if we were gone, who would help the other people realize this isn't the afterlife, that this is a haven for those who died early and this place was meant for them to have fun. They would want to stay here forever and never leave, just like what we thought, even though this place is just like a regular High School, it's a fun enough place to kick back and relax for once."

"Every day, new people come and start asking why they were here, and they would ask if they were being punished." Hinata said.

"But we stayed here and help them find happiness even though we already found peace, our goal is to help others, the way all of us found peace." Otonashi said.

"What way is that?" Rin asked.

"Help them accomplish their dreams." Hinata and Otonashi shouted at the same time.

"I'm sorry that this world was created to steal you from peace." Rin said.

Hinata and Otonashi went into shock as Rin continued,"This world was created to let you have fun, but instead, this place was made to keep you here, and keep you from going into the final step of finding peace. Graduating from this world, would be nice because you could see the ones you love, the ones that didn't pass on, the ones that are still alive, and you could watch over them. You could have a wonderful time doing what you want, and wait for your loved ones to appear. And you don't have to worry about a single thing that might kill you, or even getting killed by the one you love."

Hinata and Otonashi looked at Rin with a sympathetic look in their eyes.

"I sorry, I need to go."

Rin ran out the door and Hinata got up and tried to catch up to her.

"Wait!" Hinata yelled.

Hinata chased Rin to the roof and he tried to catch his breath.

"Why... (Pant)…Are…You… Running... (Pant)...Away?" Hinata asked.

"Because that's how I died!" Rin yelled.

"W-What. One of your loved ones killed you?" Hinata asked shocked.

"Yes!" Rin replied back.

"How?" Hinata asked.

Rin turned around and said sadly,"If I tell you, will you tell anybody?"

Hinata shook his head and Rin said,"Okay, I'll tell you the story of how I died."


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Beats! Operation: Painful Memories**

**Chapter 4**

"Before I died, it was just me, my mom, and my dad living together in a really big house. It was perfect for a normal family. We had a security system and a big garden as well, we had each other, we had everything everyone wishes for. But I was still young then, I didn't know any better. By the time I was 4 years old, my Dad died. Everyday after that, my mom began taking care of me. I went to school like normal, but my mom had to work 2 jobs and she usually couldn't make it home to eat dinner or be with me. I began to felt more lonely and lonely, and I just couldn't do anything to help my mom. I guess I was still to young to understand. I couldn't help anyone, not even the one I love, because of her work and the hours she worked, she began to grow ill, she just didn't show anything like that to me, just because she loved me. I already knew that she was sick, because she kept taking medicine and she just wouldn't get better. By the time she went to see the doctor, she was having an ulcer." Rin remembered sadly.

"Then what, did she die?" Hinata asked.

"No, she was fine after a while. But I had to go and do her jobs for her." Rin replied.

"My mom was too sick to go and do the work herself, and if I told her I was the one doing her job for her, she wouldn't let me go. So I secretly did it for her, and she never found out. When I was 10, she got to come back home, and I was the one who kept our home there. But the doctor said that there something wrong with her, she had a mental illness and she wouldn't get better. She would forget once in a while where everything was and who everyone in the house was. I just couldn't help her. I felt so terrible and I couldn't do anything except be there for her." Rin said.

"How did you die?" Hinata asked.

"One day, when I came back from school, she lost her memory and thought that I was a stranger. She kept yelling at me and asked me who I was. The she, you know," she said.

Hinata looked at her with sympathetic eyes and she said," But all of that is in my past now, I don't really care about my past. I can't remember anything else about myself."

Hinata looked at her with pain and all of a sudden, without warning, he grabbed her arm and puller her into a hug.

She blushed light crimson and then asked," What- are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in so much pain, that you were so hurt when you were still alive. I'm sorry, and here we were, trying to get you from joining Angel, but all of this fighting might have seemed horrible didn't it?" Hinata said as sympathetic as possible.

"Don't worry about it. If things go to plan, I won't be here for much longer." Rin said reassuringly.

Hinata pulled back and asked," What do you mean you won't be here any longer?"

"Don't you remember what I said? I told you that I had a purpose here and once I completed that purpose, I have to leave and no one will remember that I was here." Rin replied.

Hinata looked at her curiously and then asked again,"What?"

"My purpose for being here is so that I could protect you guys from getting hurt from the person who's trying to hurt you." Rin replied.

"So once you protected us, you have to leave, and the person who's controlling this world is going to erase you from existence?" Hinata said.

"You finally got it didn't you?" Rin said sighing.

Hinata looked at her and then asked," Why? Why you? Why can't it be someone else other then you?"

"Well, who else is going to do it? Obviously, you all hate Ms. Tachibana and you guys don't have powers to protect yourself." She said while hugging her knees.

"I just don't get it, this place is like a safe haven to us. Why would someone try to eliminate us?" Hinata asked.

"You and all of the battlefront have been here to long, someone is trying to get you to leave, and it's my responsibility to keep you safe." She said.

"I don't get it, why does it have to be you that protects us? What do you get?" Hinata asked.

"That's not the point for me, since I'm here, someone changed my fate and I was allowed to once again to walk on the Earth, I can't change my objective here." Rin replied sadly.

Hinata looked at her for a while and then asked,"But don't you want to have a normal life here and have fun?"

"If I could I would. I am bound to my fate. No one can change it, not even me. Someone has to do, and if it's not me you would just die." she replied.

"I can't see you like this, it's to painful. Anyway, I have to go, Yuri's probably wondering where I am, I'll see you around okay?" Hinata said.

Rin didn't say anything but nodded her head in wonder.

Just when Hinata was about to leave Rin stood up and shouted," I swear! I'll protect you and I won't let you get hurt! I swear it on my life here!"

Hinata stopped and at her and the smiled.

"Thanks! Then I can count on you then. But if anything happens to us, I'll never forgive you." Hinata yelled back over his shoulder.

Hinata turned around and for one moment, he thought that she was smiling, a gentle smile that could have awakened all the birds around. A smile so sweet that it must have hurt to even have painful memories. A smile so sad, that it could have broken his heart with one glance. But yet it was so comforting, Hinata blushed and he had to smile back.

Hinata turned back around and with one gentle blow of the wind that blew across his face he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Rin was gone, and the thought that went through his head, Hinata knew she disappeared with the gentle breeze that had been the North Wind of Spring and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Beats! Operation: Tsunami of Red**

**Chapter 5**

Hinata arrived back at the AAHQ safe and sound. When he opened the door, Yuri jumped out at him and he screamed.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU BIG IDIOT! WE WERE WAITING FOR A LONG TIME!" Yuri screamed.

"I was interrogating her, don't you think that we should have done that?" Hinata said.

"Well, what did you find out?"

"Turns out she's trying to protect us." Hinata replied.

"Oh really?"

Hinata nodded his head. "Will you just let her have a chance?"

Yuri looked at him and said, "Tell me what she told you, and don't make one single mistake."

Hinata took the next hour to tell Yuri and the others what Rin told him. When he was done, he had 10 faces staring at him with wide eyes.

"Her mother killed her?"

"No way! Here I thought she was someone who committed suicide." Noda said.

"This is stupid." Shiina said.

"Alright, now what?" Yuri asked.

Hinata thought for a moment and then said, " Bring her to headquarters."

"Wait, what? You're the only one who knows what her true intentions are, I hope you understand that I don't trust her yet." Yuri said.

Hinata was already out the door. When he was outside, he got caught in red smoke and he couldn't breathe.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

Out of nowhere a voice spoke.

"Are you lost?" a voice of a girl.

Hinata looked behind him and he saw a girl that had black hair with mesmerizing red eyes.

"W-Who are y-you?" he said with his last breath.

The girl replied by saying her name. "Himeko."

Hinata's eyes started to close and he couldn't hear or see.

"HINATA!" A voice cried.

Out of the sky, a sword flew at him and a darkness overcame and protected him from the fast engulfing smoke.

"Rin." Himeko said.

Rin appeared and knelt down to Hinata.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata nodded.

Rin turned back to Himeko and asked. "What did you do?"

"Rise up from the path of the shadows that creep wall from wall," Himeko slowly said, Rin's face slowly reacts to her by a sudden flow of fright. " Now come to me, my glorious sword filled with pain and red anger. Akaoni erimineta."

"Oh no, the red scarlet sword." Rin said with her voice trembling from fear. Hinata stared with fear.

A red sword emerges from the the smoke and came out a sword that looked as red as the scarlet moon.

**A/N: I've decided to write small parts of my story like a cellphone novel. But a benefit is that there will be more romantic parts that will make your heart pound like a thousand horses running.**

** END**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Beats! Operation: Memories of the Scarlet Moon**

**Chapter 6**

My eyes are filled with fear and my heart won't stop pounding away. My stomach hurts, it's a feeling that I haven't felt in such a long time.

Fear.

My appearance on the outside has not changed, still the same emotionless expression that I put on every single day to hide the pain that I have hidden.

In front of me, I see Himeko with the sword of the Scarlet Moon, posed as Akaoni Erimineta.

Her eyes stayed the one same emotion that I never overcame. An ice, cold stare that pierces my heart, that unlocks hidden, dark secrets that I will never overcome.

I turn back to Hinata and see that his eyes showed fear.

I walk slowly to him. I kneel down to where he sat and I slowly reached for his hand.

I held it for a few moments. "Hinata, I'm not going to let you die, no matter what."

He sat quietly and looked into my eyes.

I sighed and let go of his hand. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand once more.

He whispered words that I never heard anyone say.

"Don't die."

I stare at him. I nod once and he let me go.

I hold my hand to my heart and I feel the warmth left by him.

I take the ribbon out of my light caramel hair.

"Listen up Himeko. I'm not going to let you hurt my friend." I say with confidence.

"How? Do you remember the text to summon your sword?" She said with ice in her voice.

"Come forth to wipe away the shadows that have been piercing my heart. Rise up so I can purify the world of the evil darkness that reigns. Doragonzu no aoi hono." Out comes a sword that burst blue flame.

We both stand with swords in our hand.

"Maybe it was fate that decided we should meet again. I going to make you pay for what your mom did to my father."

I don't say anything.

"It's time for you to die." She says.

The she says my name. The name that holds so many memories that are painful.

In this world, you can only feel the cruel pain of how you died. She says my name that hold inside my mind that I never wanted to hear again.

That name that awoken me, brought me pain.

It plunged the world into a greater darkness then never dying.

It brought the world closed to destruction.

One word, and that was my name. Enough to make the seas and oceans tremble.

My real name before I changed it to Rin.

Nanami.

**END **

**For Now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Beats! Operation: Tears of Sadness**

**Chapter 7**

Hinata look at the scene in front of him.

A scene that contained a glowing red sword and a fiery blue sword.

Rin looked scared at the name Nanami. Tears began to emerge in her eyes.

"Don't call me that, you know why Himeko." Rin said. Rin blinked once and the tears ran down her face.

"Why? Does it hurt you that much?" Himeko asked with a smirk on her face.

Rin doesn't answer but she tightened the grip on her sword.

"It's time you really feel the pain I felt when I died." Himeko said coldly.

"I didn't mean to let you die. I didn't want you to die." Rin said sadly.

"Really? That wasn't what happened. You stood there like a statue while those girls hurt me and hit me!" Himeko yelled! "You didn't even do anything, you stood there and let them do whatever they wanted. I thought we were best friends."

"We still are." Rin said calmly.

"No we aren't, not to me that is." Himeko said slowly and she smiled. "Now I finally get a chance to see you die."

"I didn't mean to let you fall."

Himeko said nothing but she rose her sword. The blazing red Scarlet Sword.

Rin looked at Himeko sadly and she rose her sword as well. The blue sword that purified souls, Doragonzu no aoi hono.

Before their swords clashed, Rin turned to Hinata. "Hinata, don't get in my way."

Hinata couldn't see their blades as they clashed together. All he could see was a blue and red flame going left to right at each other.

"How do you feel Rin? We were both maidens of the Shrine. We were trained the same way!" Himeko yelled and swung her sword hard at Rin.

Rin flew back and landed on the floor with perfect grace as she bounced back at Himeko.

"It wasn't my fault. I told you!" Rin said.

"You liar. You stood there even though you could have pulled them away from me. I thought you were one of them now. But imagine how happy I was to see you die!" Himeko yelled. Rin struggled to keep up with Himeko's speed.

Rin's sword blocked the attacks mostly from Himeko.

"I didn't do anything to you, I didn't want you to die." Rin said.

"Nanami, do you remember the of the Shrine?" Himeko asked.

Rin jumped backwards and landed perfectly.

Rin said nothing but nodded.

Himeko landed gracefully. "'Never leave your fellow shrine maiden behind, never leave them to die.' That was the oath, but you broke it, and the head priestesses of the Shrine forgave you, they said nothing."

"I never meant to hurt you Himeko. If I could change back time I would but I can't."

Himeko looked at Rin angrily. "Too little, too late."

Then, she disappeared.

Hinata looked around for Himeko and found nothing. "D-Did you win?"

Rin stared at the sky, and shrugged.

She started to walk back to Hinata when Himeko appeared beside her and scraped Rin's right arm.

Rin flinched in pain as the blood from her right arm stained the sleeve of her shirt.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go yet right? Remember the Shinsei furasshusuteppu? The first move they taught us at the Shrine?" Himeko asked.

Rin clutched her right arm with pain.

"You're so cute when you try not to cry." Himeko said.

"Tch... Y-you... Why? Why would you do this, Himeko? The Himeko I knew would never hurt her surroundings." Rin replied.

Himeko looked at Rin with ice could eyes. "That girl you once knew died, Rin. If you needed someone to blame, it was you." Himeko said.

Rin stood up, the bleeding stopped, but Rin lost a lot of blood from her right arm.

"Ready?" Himeko asked.

Rin didn't say anything but switched her sword to her left arm.

Himeko launched herself at Rin and started swinging her sword fast on Rin's blade so it filled the air with clanging noise.

"I finally get to pay you back for what you did." Himeko yelled and slashed Rin hard and when she did, Rin's shoulder splattered with blood.

"Tch..." Rin flinched.

Himeko kept going and going nonstop.

"Why Rin?" Himeko said suddenly her face from a smile to a sad frown. "I didn't even want to die!"

Rin said nothing but her eyes filled with sadness.

"You hurt me, you didn't even care when I died."

"That's no-"

"It is true! You let me die! You stood there while I got pushed down our school roof!" Himeko cut her off.

Hinata stared open mouth. He started to feel pity for the girl.

"Not only that, your mother slept with my father!" Himeko started crying but it didn't loosen the strikes of her blade.

Rin looked pained. "I'm sorry about everything, I didn't want you to die, I wanted to help you but I couldn't move. I thought I would be next."

"So that was the reason you decided to let me die? What happened to friends forever? What happened to the oath we made at the shrine?" Himeko yelled through tears.

Rin stopped bleeding but she kept her guard up.

Rain started to pour over their heads, a heavy rain.

"I didn't want my life to end like that. I didn't want to leave my father alone!" Himeko yelled. Tears ran faster down her face as she stroked.

With one blow, she knocked Rin down to the floor and pushed Rin's sword away from her.

Himeko pointed her sword at Rin's face. The blood on the sword began to wash away.

"Why? Didn't I suffer enough? The pain I felt when I walked in on my father and your mother."

"Why? Why did I have to die?" She asked with one final word she collapsed.

That day, Himeko's tears were the tears of a grieving Immortal.

Once a happy, living girl.

Once a priestess of the Shrine.

That was in the past.

That was before she died.


End file.
